Flora and Brandon Love Story
by Florabrandonship
Summary: Mainly focuses on Flora and Brandon romance I love them together wish it was real screw Stella and Helia ! Btw helia isnt in this there will be alot of adult scenes i get horny I will only publish about these two
1. Chapter 1

**Flora and Brandon's Story**

**There will be adult graphic scenes in this story so yeah.**

Brandon POV

I was at my playing football with my college buddies Riven Blake , Nabu Tides , Sky Eraklyon and Timmy Zenith. We are playing at Magix Park we are playing to see who would get the last piece of steak Timmy's mom left for him before she left for him before she left him dumb right but we aren't gonna get good quality food in college it was Riven and I against Sky , Nabu and Timster its fair because I don't like to brag but I'm really good at football. I threw the ball to Riven and it looked like we were gonna get a touchdown until Riven got sacked by Nabu it was over I was waiting for the ball to go to the opposing team but instead it was caught by slender tan hands I look up to see a unbelievably beautiful girl with the most sexy and perfect hourglass figure with tan skin and long caramel hair and emerald green eyes that had me memorized and those lips so plump and pink she was wearing a black nike sports bra with nike volleyball shorts with black nike running shoes and was sweating but it was hot.

''Hey nice catch Flo pass it here.'' Riven says

She throws him the ball winks and starts running continuing her jog.

''Who's that she is so fire man.''I ask drooling

''HEY! Cool it squire thats my sister !'' A fuming Riven yells and tries to run to Brandon with a fist and but having Nabu and Timmy holding him back.

''YOU HAVE A SISTER SINCE WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL US!'' We all yelled.

''Today when we were gonna introduce our girlfriends to each other the Winx she is part of them damn club and Brandon don't you have a girlfriend?!'' Riven yells still angry at me drooling over his totally sexy sister.

''Oh yea Stella don't tell her its just.'I say a smirk forming on my face.

''You're sister is so damn sexy!''I thought out loud realizing my mistake.

''YOU ANIMAL!'' Riven yells trying to launch himself at me.

''Riven calm down we know he has Stella now since she caught the ball and is Riven's sister then Riven gets the steak better?'' Sky says

''AWWWW THE HELL !'' Nabu exclaims like a kid and then pops himself up a burger we look at him slightly confused he looks at us and says

''What i eat when I'm depressed?!'' Nabu says and we all laugh

—

Still Brandon POV

Nabu and I are at some dance competition for his girlfriend and I joined in because I didn't want anymore problems with Riven at least I can meet one of these Winx girls. Throughout the competition it was really cool and Layla was very nice the two seemed so very in love and they had one more dance said Layla it was her best friend and she was supposedly a great dance and belly dancer lets just get it over with Im hungry.

''We saved the best for last give it up for Flora Blake and her new singles Loca ,(I know its Shakiras song but pretend she don't exist.)

Wait Flora Blake Riven's sister this will be a show to remember I look at Nabu who looks at me wide eyed as well I turn my attention back to the stage and have a goofy smile.

There Flora comes out in black and neon green bra type of top and with all black skin tight tights and black boot she looked so hot I thought drool was gonna come out and my heart pounded so fast what am I feeling.

( Latin music playing)

Echos of Loca come from the speaker

Flora: Dance or Die Die Die she says while making a gun with her finger then moving her pelvis area back and forward like Ive never seen

**Song lyrics**

She's playin' dumb all the time

Just to keep it fun

To get you on like (ahh!)

Be careful amigo

She talkin' and walkin' just to work you up

She'd die for your love

But your love's only mine, boy

Sigo tranquila

Like I'm on a beach in Anguilla

Sippin' on Corona

Like it's nothin' goin' on

I ain't leavin' you alone

What is meant for me

No other girl is gonna take

So keep them off

And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)

You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)

I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)

And I'm crazy but you like it

Then a guy coms out rapping and gets close to her while she's singing and dancing

That girl is a nutter

Hot though, I heat up when I touch her

Chica caliente

Got me rapping to merengue

I feel so el presidente

I'm runnin' shit and I'm lovin' it

She's got a mean lil' butt,

But you should see what she does with it

She keeps it down low (down low, down low)

I can never get enough (oh no, oh no)

She gives me the runaround,

But I stay chasin'

But I mean, yo, I'm in love

With a crazy girl

But it's all good

And it's fine by me

Just as long as I hear her say, "Ay, papi"

And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)

You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)

I'm crazy but you like it

And I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)

You're the one for me

And for her no more

Now you think she's got it all

I got one kiki

You're the one for me

And for her no more

Now you think she's got it all

I got my kiki

I guess she doesn't know the things

That I do to please you

I take you to the malecon por un caminito

They say your girl is looking for me with a rifle

Cause we were dancin' Mambo

what she don't allow it?

I really can't help it

If I make the lady loca

I don't want no trouble

I just wanna hit the (Ooh!)

And I'm crazy, but you like it

'Cause the kinda girl like me

They're running out of in the market

And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)

You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)

I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)

And I'm crazy but you like it (Dios Mío)

That girl is (loca)

That girl is (loca)

That girl is (loca)

Loca

That girl is (loca)

That girl is (loca)

You're the one for me

And for her no more

Now you think she's got it all

I got my kiki

And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)

You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)

La loca, la loca (loca), la loca (loca)

Loca (loca)

At the end people stand up and scream and cheer she was amazing she moved her body like no one ever has and it sure was a show her body sweating her perfect boobs and heart shaped ass moving in the rhythm of the music which made it so more erotic I hope to talk to her now


	2. Soul Mates

**Flora and Brandon Love Story **

**This Chap will be long long cause there will be a scene**

Flora POV

All I hear is cheers screams and some ''LETS GO SEXY.''

I smile and wave WOW I'm tired! I see Layla my best friend and she is standing in between a guy with long hair the same color as the guys and the are hugging and cheering I presume thats her boyfriend and she is also by a guy with chocolate brown hair and eyes I remember seeing him earlier today when I was out for my run he is very handsome and I saw 4 other boys and my brother Riven I think I'm gonna be meeting all of them very soon.

''Thank you everyone and Goodnight!'' I yell while blowing kisses and smiling I blow one last kiss and see the guy with brown hair pretending to catch one of the kisses I giggle and he gives my a cute and bright smile with those white teeth of his wow he is handsome.

Layla POV

I drag Nabu and his friend Brandon to Flora as she comes down the stage .

''FLORA!'' I yell as I run towards her and so does she.

''Hey Layla!'' she says with a smile hand we hug.

''You were amazing that song the rhythm and its so cool how you dance i haven't seen anyone dance like that you must be tired!''I say smiling.

''Thank you sweetie and I sure am I could use some water.''She says kind of breathless and smiling.

''Here's some water for ya you were amazing.''Brandon says smiling and handing her water.

''Oh thank you very much.'' Flo says giggling and takes a sip.

''Oh Flora this is Brandon Greene and Nabu Tides guys this my best friend Flora Blake.'' I say introducing them to each other

''Hey Flora you're Riven's sister right?'' My Bu Bu says smiling and shaking her hand

''Hi Flora Riven didn't tell us he had such a beautiful sister.''Brandon says giving her a kiss on the hand I not concerned maybe thats just his way poor Stella but she does the same you know sometimes I question this relationship.

''Um hey guys and yes I'm Riven's sister and I think I saw you guys today at the park right.''Flora says with a sweet smile.

''Yea we were playing football for a piece of meat quiet exciting.'' Nabu says and we all laugh.

''Yea well we have I have to go call my friend for a ride my car is broken down nice meeting you guys Ill see you guys when I meet the rest of your friends (she knows Brandon is with Stella pretend she already knows sorry I'm lazy).''Flora says while waving and walking.

''WAIT! I mean I'll take you it's no problem.''Brandon says

''Thank you I appreciate it.'' Flora says smiling.

—

Brandon POV

We say goodnight to Layla and Nabu and head off to the car I grab my keys to my mercedez benz convertible that is the color back. I open the door for Flora and she stares in awe.

''Brandon this is a really expensive car how can you afford this?!"Flora asks still amazed

''Well once my folks owned a large business corp and since they passed I took leadership.''I say with a hint of sadness.

''Im so sorry Brandon.'' Flora says sweetly giving me a hug and I feel something foreign I feel electricity flowing from me to her.

''Thanks Flora so whats you're story I ask cause we well be seeing a lot of each other.''I ask

''Well I work as a lifeguard head lifeguard to be exact and my parents died in a car crash so I know how it feels.''She says looking down at her lap.

I put a comforting hand on her hand while I drive and she looks up at smiles at me with her gorgeous smile I feel my heart beat and cheeks heat up.

We talk more and I decide to later to turn up the radio to Maroon 5 ''Maps'' and we have a ton in common we like fitness and we have like the same artists I never had much conversations like that with Stella just sing loud and when it ends we arrive at her house laughing.I get out and open the door to her house it was a nice modest house with flowers everywhere its nice.

''Thank you so much Brandon it was really nice meeting you.''Flora says while smiling I can't believe I'm thinking this but I think I'm in love I never believed in love at first sight but now I do but I need to end things with Stella I feel like she will think the same we don't talk a lot all she wants to do is shop.

''Its no problem really it was nice chatting and nice dancing and singing you we great and about your car mind if I stop by and help fix it.'' I ask while winking and she blushes.

''Yea sure come by around 5 goodbye Brandon.'' She says and kisses my cheeks and goes inside I see her long hair going left ro right with her nice ass flowing with it and her small hips.

''WOW.'' I sigh dreamily I am in love.

—

Stella POV

I can't believe I cheated on Brandon when his dorm is next door and with his enemy Griffin Dunn I need to end things I just don't love him anymore I think he'll get it too. I leave Griffin room quietly and give him a kiss.I check the time and its 9 I call Brandon and ask him to meet me at the park.

I walk there because its close by and I hear his levabike and get ready to make it better I got him hot chocolate he loves his chocolate.

''Hey snookums.'' I say awkwardly

''Hey Stella Bella.'' He says

''We need to tall.''We both say we laugh and I begin

''Brandon I think we should break up.''I say looking down and then I ear Brandon sigh and then I hand him the beverage and he chuckles.

''I understand Stell I was gonna tell you the same Im sorry but I don't have feelings for you anymore and I met someone new who I think I'm falling very hard for and I know you are too.''Brandon says.

''You know about Griffin and I?" I say shocked.

''Yea and I understand Im not gonna force you to love me and I know you won't either.''Brandon says wow is this a relief.

''So who did you meet I'm sure she is great?''I ask I don't really care but I don't want it to be awkward.

''Flora Blake.''Brandon says dreamily.

''She's my best friend.'' I say shocked but alright she needs someone I know she's a amazing girl but she never really had a boyfriend.

''Im sorry but Im falling for her are you okay?''Brandon asks.

''No Im fine Im happy for her thats a shocker i would be mad but Im not she deserves love and so do ?''I say smiling

''Friends.'' He repeats and we hug and go separate ways its for the best glad it was over now I need to go shopping for Griffin!

—

Next Day Brandon POV

Im kinda bummed about Stella but its cool I found someone far better.I arrive at Flora's and walk to her doorstep and she open it up wearing a plaid red shirt tied up to show her flat stomach and short jean shorts with boots and her hair wavy and down and has her hands kind of of dirty she looks sexy.

''Hey Flo you look great.'' I say winking and kiss her cheek and give her a hug feeling electricity again.

''Hi Brandon and thank for coming and you don't look too and yourself.''Flora says winking and eyes me up and down.

We head inside and she has a simple and classy house big enough for her and we head to the has a black beamer BMW .( I don't know much about the inside of cars so pretend they are fxing it right now sorry sue me).We start fixing the car and i grab to get a wretch and see Flora bending down fixing the car and I can't help but look at her firm round ass I wanted her she looked so hot and beautiful.

''Thirsty?'' She asks getting me out of my trance.

''Im sorry what?'' I say blushing.

''Lets get something to drink I think were done for now and maybe I fix you up something later.''Flora says winking.

''Sure thanks um Ill have a beer.'' I say shyly wow thats a first.

She heads inside for the drinks then comes with two beers.

''So whats new Brandy?'' She says while sitting in the car back seat and gestures for me to sit next to her.

''Well Stell and I broke up yesterday.''I say.

''Wow Im so sorry sweetie.'' She says sadly

''Its okay Im fine actually but she was cheating with Griffin Dunn.''

''Griffin?Riven hates him he was jealous when he talked to Musa and pinched my butt but it was okay he was drunk.''

''I hate him to I caught them doing it but I found someone else amazing so its good.'' I say

''Who?''My love says sadly looking down drinking beer and accidentally burped I chuckled it was cute.

''You Flora I never believed in love at first sight but now with you I do you're sweet amazing beautiful sexy and we have a lot to talk about and a lot in common I love you.'' I say locking eyes with her.

''I feel the same Brandon but I never had the courage to tell you I love you too.'' My Flower says.

I lean down and kiss her passionately with me on top of her.

No POV

In the heated lip lock they both moan tongues battling for purchase bodies grinding on each other. Brandon runs his hands up her thigh and Flora places her hands on his chest.

''Oh Brandon.'' Flora moans gasping for breath.

''I love you flower.'' Brandon groans while sucking on her neck with Flora intertwining her fingers in his short chocolate brown hair making it messy than usual.

''How about we get this party started.'' Brandon says and Flora smirks getting on top of him grinding her slightly large ass on his waist with Brandon sucking on her neck wanting more.

''Ohhh Floraaa keep going.'' Brandon moans feeling her up.

Then she stops dancing and takes of Brandons grey shirt giving him hickies with him moaning loudly as she marked his chest and necks going back to hips lips tongues in a fervent hot dance.

Brandon goes down to her chest ripping off her shirt revealing her black bra hiding him from her size D breasts.

''Show me something nice baby.''Brandon says hotly.

She takes off her bra teasing him slowly him anticipating more getting harder and finally takes it off throwing it in is face and showing her beautiful round and big breasts and starts dancing making him mesmerized wanting to grab them and kiss me them but she slapped his hand away and jumping making her boobs jiggle up and down then going to down putting them in his face.

''Like that brandy?''Flora says moaning has Brandon kisses on boob and massages the other.

''Amazing Flora you have me in you're spell.''

Brandon sucks on them leaving hickies and then goes south removing her daisy dukes showing her black g-string and pulls them off with his teeth and Flora groans wanting him. Then Brandon gets his prizes her wet throbbing pussy and pink folds and Flora pushes it to me wanting him. He starts licking he pussy tasting her sweet juices and Flora moans every so loudly holding his head bobbing he head in pleasure.

''BRANDONNNNN!''Flora moans

Brandon adds his fingers causing flora to cum on his Flora removes his pants and his boxers seeing his 8 inch hard penis Flora then sucks on it and playing with his testicals.

''Flora oh yeaaa.'' Brandon moans.

Then he climaxs working up a sweat in the car and clothes all over the car with foggy windows since the car was closed but they didn't care.

''Ready my flower?'' Brandon says

''Yes sweetie I want you.'' Flora says breathing heavily Brandon stared at his naked beloved she still looked beautiful with her boobs and necks with hickies her red swollen lips and messy hair. Opening her legs her entered her with his large penis slowly waiting for Flora to get used to his size and kissing her tears away it was his first also I know shocked right.

''Go!''Flora says

Then Brandon pumps in and out of her loving her tight pussy around his penis wanting to go faster but waited.

''FASTER BRANDON HARDER!''Flora yells

He grants his beloved's wish and goes fast pounding into her not holding back anything he moaned in pleasure then going to grab Floras sweating boobs and sucks on them and massaging them causing her to moan loudly his name and then she kisser her starting to stroke his member in and out of her sex and moaning then Flora felt his white hot substance in her arching her back holding on to Brandon then she comes into him digging her nails in to his muscular and sweaty chest he didn't care he was in too much pleasure.

Having sex in Floras car for another hour and a half going at it like lay in the back Flora kissing his chest softly and puts her hands on his chest while he had one arm on her ass slapping it sometimes and the other caressing her boobs while kissing her forehead.

''Best sex ever I love you so much my princess.''Brandon says looking in the green eyes he fell in love with.

''I know glad you're my first and only sweetie I had fun and hope we do this again.''Flora says dreamily.

''You're my only too and yes we need much practice and this means you're my girlfriend now right honey.'' Brandon cooed

'Wellllll.'' Flora says pretending to think and Brandon looks at her sadly then says.

''Oh darling of course how could I not love you Brandy?''Flora says giving him a kiss Brandon smiles goofily then grabs her thong and bra.

''Mind if I keep for a souvenir?''He says smirking and Flora blushes and takes boxers

''Sure I can have this!'' She says and giggling since they had ducks on them.

''Well Im love having you in my arms but how about we go to you're room?'' He says

''Sure but you're not hungry?''She asks concerned

''No I have something else in mind.''He says winking and Flora blushes gets out and says.

''You're gonna have to catch you're meal first.''Flora says dancing moving her hips while naked and shakes her boobs and then runs to her room.

''Im gonna get you!''He yells chasing her lifting her bridal style and then the two soul mates spend their night making love.


	3. Forever

**Flora and Brandon Love Story**

Flora POV

I woke up and felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist tightly and hear snoring Brandon I giggle I thought it was cute he must have been very tired from is my first boyfriend who isn't such a girl and I can tell it will last forever but I'm worried how my the Winx and Riven are gonna react maybe we should keep it quiet for a while the last guy who did me wrong Riven didn't take it so lightly I love my brother very much but he can get a little out of hand. I get up from the bed quietly put on some lacy panties and get Brandon's shirt from my car I giggle and the memory in here and see my hand print on the window. I go into the kitchen and make Brandon and my favorite pancakes chocolate chip.

My stomach then growls I must be starving I ate a orange before setting up the food I made him bacon , eggs , chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice for my love.

''Hope Brandon enjoys my cooking.'' I say while I set up the plates.

—Brandon POV

I sigh dreamily with my eyes still closed and think my princess is still in my arms so I kiss her and I open my eyes to see a pink pillow in my arms and get up from bed.I must have been tired from all that love making since the time showed 12:30am I find some my boxers and I smell food god I love that woman yea Stella gave my breakfast but it was made by her maids but Flora is a different story.I head to the kitchen and see my princess in my shirt reading a magazine with her back facing me I see she set up all my favorites for breakfast she's great.

''Hey there princess.''I say while I lean on the counter and look at her dreamily.

''Look who is finally awake.'' Flora giggles and kisses me on the cheek.

''I was tired from yesterday it was sweaty but very fun.'' I say wrapping my arms around her and she blushes red.

''I did too now eat sweetie you have classes later remember you have to eat.''Flo says sitting me down giving me food.

''Thank princess looks delicious.'' I say pecking her lips and begin chomping down on my food.

''Well I hope so I tooling cooking classes when Riven would come over since the food at RF wasn't so good.''Flora says taking a bite from her pancakes.

''Well now I know where he goes to all the time can't blame him you're wonderful my love.'' I say looking into her big emerald green eyes.

''Thank you sweetie and can we keep us a secret for a little I don't want my brother to freak out.'' My princess says coming to sit on my lap and rubbing my shoulder.

''Why you ashamed of me?'' I say sadly.

''No no no sweetie its just you guys are best friends and Layla told me what you said about me that day at the park and how Riven wanted to kill you and thank you for the compliment by the way.'' Flora says kissing me for a second.

''Oh yea he does kind of have a temper when it comes to you well okay as long as you're happy.'' I say rubbing up and down her thigh kissing her neck.

''Brandon I'd love to continue I have dance today.''Flora moans pressing her curves on me.

''Well we have forever to do it Im still gonna take my souvenirs with me princess.''I say smirking.

''I need to shower I have and hour and a half before dance so I'll finish cleaning , shower and change.''Flora says.

''Ill clean love least I could do now go get dressed and Ill drop you off then we'll see each other when our friends meet each other today.''I say kissing her forehead.

''Thank you sweetie sounds like a plan.''Flora says caressing my cheek getting of me.

''Oh and sweetie heres your shirt gonna need that.''My love says taking off my shirt revealing her in only panties showing off her beautiful round and not to big boobs she giggles and I run after her then she gets in the bathroom locking the door.

''TEASE!''I yell and I hear her giggle and I smile to myself and get to cleaning wow I must really love this girl if Im cleaning.

—

Flora POV

I finished taking a shower and I blow dry my hair then do my hair then do lose curls on my hair.I then get a lose crop top shirt that has my dance academy's face written in black and my nike pro shorts with my neon pink and black nike shoes.I open the door and get my bag with my clothes and everything I need for it.

''Sweetie where are you?''I yell looking around for my love.

''Turn around.'' I hear a raspy voice behind me that scared me and I gasp of shock and see my boyfriend laughing a little I pout and and cross my arms across my chest.

''Not funny you know I get scared easily.''I pout.

He carries my bridal style with my bag in his arm and says ''Hey princess don't be mad you look very beautiful by the way.''

''Okay fine only for you I love you sweetie.''I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

''I love you too princess now lets get you to your dance class and maybe Ill be getting a dance for myself one day.''Brandon asks hopefully.

''Count on it.''I say giggling while he carries me to his hold hands while he is driving and I turn up the music to Maroon 5 playing ''Moves like Jagger'' and we start singing together and we finally reach the studio.

''Thanks for the ride sweetie Ill see you later.''I say giving him a kiss which then turns to make out session with him taking off my shirt showing my bra and kisses my chest I moan and weave my hands into his soft short brown hair and feel my bra unclip and flings it off me and kisses my boobs I moan and then I bring his lips back to mine and part after 10 minutes then he goes south and puts his hands under my shorts and panties fingering my vagina and I moan loudly.

''Oh Brandon.'' I say moaning and breathing heavily I can't take it anymore I want him I look to see it was 3 and class docent start till 3:55 so we move to the backseat.

''Flora I want you now.''Brandon says hotly.

''I'm all yours.''I say moaning.

I take off his shirt and lick his abs and then he removes my shorts and panties which then he starting licking my vagina I scream in pleasure thank god we are in a parking lot.I then came into his mouth I removed his pants and boxers and sucked on his member for a while deep throating him then he comes into my mouth and I swallow which Brandon was happy I hear the radio play Partition by Beyonce couldn't have came in a better.

''Well Well what a coincidence.''Brandon says chucking looking at my naked body hungrily.

He opens up my legs and enters me with his large member and I moan I wrap my legs around him and he brings me up to him our chests smushed together he kisses my neck while he pounds into me it feels so good Im overwhelmed with pleasure. He wasn't holding back anything I feel the car shake a lot too and wow he was giving it his all and I loved it I then scratch hid back from the pleasure and he hisses loving it.I soon came into pressing my boobs to his face with him sucking on them and then he comes into me grunting loudly.

''FLORA!''Brandon moans

We end up having sex in his car for another hour and I have class in 15 minutes.

''We must love car sex.''Brandon says chucking while I lay on his bare chest while he strokes my hair.

''Yea we do sorry I got out of control princess you're just too desirable.''Brandon says blushing.

''I don't mind at all Brandy you're is to sexy for me to want so no worries now I need to get dressed I have class and so do you.''I say.

''Fine can I watch you dress?''Brandy says.

''Im all ready naked darling why?''I chuckle.

''I love you and you're body how about a picture just for me?''He says with puppy eyes.

''Im worried it might get into the wrong hands by they way you don't have a camera and I love you too.''I say blushing.

''Yes i do in the glove compartment and I already have one of you clothed.''Brandon says showing me a picture of me i had in my room with a white dress and my hair braided in his wallet.

''Where'd you get that and fine Ill do it just keep it safe.''I say blushing.

''I found it on you're wall of pictures and you looked more beautiful so I kept it so I can see you when Im feeling down and YAY!''He says with a big smile.

He takes the camera and I pose naked in front of him and he took like 20 pictures I changed kissed him goodbye and went inside the studio.

''Hello ready for today we are rehearsing another Latin song.

''Yes I love it it has so much rhythm I love it.'' I say and start stretching my legs for the routine and thinking of my boyfriend he's the best then I thought about my friends and Riven Im gonna have to tell him later thats the biggest challenge.

—Brandon Pov

I drop my darling off to her class and look at the picture of her naked and her dressed she is amazing and i won't let anyone take her from is the best. I head into Red Fountain and go into the dorm and see the guys Timmy on the computer Riven an Sky dueling each other and Nabu doing some wizard spells.

''Hey guys how's it going.''I say laying on my bed.

''Its been the same Riven and Sky were fighting then they it Timsters computer and broke so we had to but another one.''Nabu saying while cleaning his staff.

''Yea same old where have you been squire haven't since you since yesterday.''Riven says admiring himself shirtless in the mirror

''Yea after you left with Flora I didn't see you again.''Nabu says chuckling.

''What you were with my sister?''Riven says giving me a death glare.

''I was just being friendly Blake cool it she didn't have a ride.''I say putting my hands up.

''Well you better stay away from my sister she's all Ive got well besides Musa and don't think I forgot about you're little comment about here earlier.''Riven says.

''Okay so she is off limits we got it Riven were gonna meet her later with the rest of the Winx and you'll be there so Brandon what happened after?''Sky asks.

''How about we talk later I gotta shower.'' I say getting a towel and get in the shower.

**PLEASE REVIEW OOR WHATEVER1**


	4. Accepted and Threatened

**Flora and Brandon Love Story**

Brandon POV

I took a nice and hot shower for about 10 minutes.I wrap a towel around my waist then dry my hair I look down at my bare chest and look to see Flora's nail marks still on my chest and I smirk at the memory wow was she something not only great in bed but she is beautiful , motherly and thinks of other before her she is great.I then change into a tux with a green tie on since we are going to some fancy schmancy restaurant Stella chose to go to.

''Hey pretty boy time to go meet the Winx at the restaurant you know how Stella gets (I forgot to mention they told their friends they broke up sorry too lazy).''Riven yells banging on the door.

''Im going strawberry shortcake don't have a cow.''I say getting out.

''Why don't we look pretty.''Riven says whistling and laughing a little they were all wearing a black tux with their signature color ties.

''Well dudes let's get going I want to see Bloom.''Sky states.

''Yea Im starving too!''Nabu says rubbing his stomach.

We get on our levabikes and ride to Alfea to pick up the girls I cant wait to see my princess.

—-

Flora POV

''Come on girls Sky texted me saying they'll be here soon.''Bloom says while spraying perfume.

''Hey we aren't all girls here.''Griffin says eating a bag of popcorn.

''Sorry Snookums.''Stella says blowing him a kiss and him winking at her they are cute together I'm happy she's happy she is my best friend after all.

''We look hot!''Musa exclaims.

Musa wearing a velvet red flowing dress ending at mid knee. She had on red stiletto heels with red and black earring with a music note necklace from her mother and had her hair slicked back.

Layla had a flowing green dress that had green blue and yellow crystals on them wearing green hoop earrings and a necklace her father gave her that was gold heart , holding a small green purse with her initials on them in blue and she had green strap wedges.

Tecna had on a purple dress on with neon green designs all over it she had amethyst earring on with a necklace that had her symbol being the fairy of technology on it and had pretty green heels on she has a weird tecno headband.

Stella had a long golden sundress with flowers on it. Her hair was in a long braid with a sun clip and gold earrings and necklace Griffin gave her on their anniversary and her shoes were yellow wedges.

Bloom had a mini blue dress that sparkled with turquoise pumps. Bloom had her hair in a high ponytail with strands of lose had small diamond earrings and a necklace Sky gave her..

I had on a tight black dress that was backless. I had my hair in a nice and sort of lose bun with strands of lose hair curled I wore emerald green earrings with an emerald necklace and I had on a little mascara and lip gloss I liked the more natural look unlike the girls.

Griffin wore a simple black tux with a gold tie on.

''Well since our lovely flower fairy dosent have a date Flora you go with Brandon.''Stella says winking while sitting on Griffin.

''AAre you sure Stella I mean are you okay with that I could be alone.''I say shocked.

''Yes darling he broke up remember and I don't have feeling for him only my Griffin.''She says kissing Griffin then they both smile at me.

Then we here the boys arrive and we all run outside everyone goes to their significant other.

''Hello Bu Bu.''Layla says running to his arms

''Hello my darling.''Nabu says

''Hey Riven not looking bad.''Musa says wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a kiss.

''Muse not so bad yourself.''Riven says winking and smirking.

''Hi there Tec you look beautiful .'' Timmy says blushing giving her a kiss on the cheek.

''Thank you Timmy you look 100% handsome.''Tecna says pulling him for a long kiss surprising Timmy.

''BLOOM you look like a queen.''Sky yells happily.

''Oh Sky.''Bloom says hugging him tightly giving him a kiss.

I turn to see Stella and Griffin laughing and kissing.

Then I see Brandon he looks so handsome he comes to me looks at everyone seeing they were all busy and kisses my hand.

''Flora you are too beautiful for words just WOW.'' Brandon says spinning me around looking at me dreamily like I was the only girl in the world I blushed looked at the others then pull him in the corner out of sight and kiss him passionately surprising him but then wraps his arms around my waist pushing our bodies together which fit perfectly.I pull back and take the lip gloss off his face and giggle.

''We better get going.''I say

Then we all go with our dates Brandon lifts me on his bike and I hold on his waist tightly and me a helmet.

''Ready gorgeous?''He asks.

''Ready love.''I say

''Hold on tight wouldn't want you to fall.''He says and we speed off.

—

Brandon POV

Wow does my princess look so beautiful and sexy Im doubting ill keep my hands off her or give her compliments on how beautiful she looks she always does but now even more she docent even need make up she is a natural arrive at Le Rouge restaurant.

''Hi Im Stella I made a reservation for 12 people.''Stella says.

''Im sorry Ms Solaria but the group table was just taken how about 6 tables for 2 will that do?''The lady asks.

''Okay guys Griffin and I Musa and Riven , Layla and Nabu , Bloom and Sky , Tecna and Timmy and Brandon and Flora and BREAK.''Stella says winking walking away with glares at me while Musa drags him to their table.

I offer my arm to Flora and she takes it smiling her heart melting smiles.I pull out here chair for her and she are in a table away from the group this can't get any better.

''Hello my name is Sidney and I'll be you're waiter here are your menus and Ill be back when you're ready to order.''She says smiling and walking away.

I look at Flora as she looks at the menu she makes faces and things she likes and and things she dosent know about its so cute she catches me and blushes.

''See anything you like sweetie?''My flower says.

''No something I love unconditionally.''I say in a trance and she giggles and blows me a kiss.

''I think Im gonna get the minestrone soup.''She says

''Im gonna have some spaghetti I love Italian.''I say

''Another thing we have in common.''Flora says giggling.

''One of the many reasons why I am in love with you.''I say holding her incredibly soft hands then giving them a lingering kiss.

The waitress comes and takes our orders and we start eating our food Flora being lady like while I go out of control realize how I was eating and stopped.

''You must be really hungry sweetie.''Flora says sweetly.

''Yea I wanted to go to eat your place for your cooking but our relationship will kill Riven.''I say sadly.

''Im sorry sweetie we will tell him soon and he will come to love it.''Flora says leaning down giving me a kiss.

''Now try some of the soup its very delicious.''Flora says handing my a spoon full of soup.

''I never really ate veggies princess so I don't know.''I say

''Please for me love?''Flora says looking me with her big green eyes I sigh giving in.

''Fine because I love you.''I say then she gives me the soup and it tastes wonderful regrets me putting it down all my life.

''Its delicious Flora.''I say

''Good glad you like it.''Flora says

''I need to go to restroom Ill be back love.'I say I stand up and go.

—

Brandon POV

I walk into the restroom and see Riven in there.

''Hey Blake.''I say

''Squire having a good time?''Riven says smoothly.

''Yea man great Musa is a nice girl hope I see she makes you happy.''I say

''Yes very happy she is not the only one even though she is number #1 in my heart never tell anyone I said that squire.''Riven says chuckling.

''Oh yea I know who else.''I say referring to all of a sudden he grabs my shirt tightly.

and smirks with a little laugh.

''Listen Greene you better not be trying to make the moves on my little sister.''He says growling.

''What are you talking about Blake?''I say defensively.

''I know you're type squire even while you were with Stella you still gave the ladies a little something and I didn't care cause I don't know her well but Flora is my only family left and my little sister so don't think Im not watching you pull the moves on her I don't want her to be hurt by the likes of you.''Riven says.

''First we aren't together and I know I did mistakes but if I was with her I wouldn't do anything like that she is your sister and she is very sweet woman.''I say.

''Well I hope so or you'll end like her other boyfriends.''Riven says and I gulp Im not saying Im frightened by him but Riven is violent person.I stay silent.

''Now get back out there pretty boy have a nice night.''Riven says fixing my shirt and tie and smiles leaving.

—

Brandon POV

Wow that was back to my princess.

''Back princess sorry for the wait.''I say giving her a kiss.

''Its okay darling we should get going the group is gone already.''She says I payed the check while Flora insist she pay.I silence her and kiss her passionately and she blushes a crimson head to the levabike but Floras stops me by pulling me to the side and giving me a long kiss and we start frenching she had her hands on my chest pulling me by my tie and I wrap my arms around her waist then squeezing her ass as she moans then I kiss her neck pulling the front of her dress down kissing the swells of her boobs before we could get further but then I heard.

''Flora Brandon guys?''I hear Musa call out.

''We better get going.''I say she then I pull her dress back up she fixes our hair and wipes lipgloss off my face and we head back.

''Hey where'd you guys go?''Tecna asked.

''We thought you guys left we were looking for you guys.'' I said stuttering a little

'Well lets go we Im tired we have all day tomorrow since my doll said we are going to the beach.''Griffin says taking Stella and him to his bike as well as everyone else.

We take the girls back to Alfea before the barrier closes I hug Flora and smell her scent of strawberry and vanilla my favorites and kiss her while no one looked and headed back to Red Fountain.

—

Flora POV

''So everyone have fun tonight?''I ask taking off my pins letting my hair out taking of my jewelry and change into my pjs so do the other girls.

''Great until Griffin almost fought the waiter who said I was hot.''Stella said laughing

''Nabu had almost three meals I don't know how he is still fit I love his playful hungry attitude.''Layla says giggling

''Maybe all that training you guys do does the trick.''Musa says.

''Timmy let go of his PDA all night when I gave him kiss to remember it was very illogical of him but I liked it.''Tecna said dreamily.

''Sky was a gentleman as usual.''Bloom says holding picture of them together.

''How was Brandon Flora?''Musa asks.

''He was very sweet and a gentleman as well.''Flora says blushing.

''You guys made out huh DETAILS!''Stella squeals.

''How did you know?!''I ask shocked.

''Well you blush when you do anything sexually or romantic with someone and Brandon had lipgloss on his shirt.''Stella says laughing.

''Okay you got me he is just the first guy who wasn't scared to come up to me and he was sweet and we have a lot in common.''I say blushing madly.

''Its okay we all get it you're a great girl and you finally met you're match like I did with my snookums!''Stella says dreamily and the girls all nod and smile.

''Thanks girls you are the best and can we keep our relationship a secret from Riven I don't want Brandon to get hurt I will tell him soon you know who Riven is right Musa?''I say.

''Yea I get it he is over protective of course well keep quiet anything for a best friend right?!''Musa exclaims

''RIGHT I LOVE YOU GIRLS!''I yell we all group hug

''Winx Club forever!''We all say.


	5. Suprises and Disappointments

**Flora and Brandon Love Story**

Brandon POV

I woke up today from Sky's annoying alarm clock today we are going to go to the beach that the girls planned and Flora has a surprise for all of us isn't she great!I get up and get my picture of Flora naked I know I'm a horny man but only for my princess she just has a voluptuous body curvy and desirable then I take the on of her with clothes on she is very beautiful as well as caring motherly and a great cook.

''Hey Erakylon get up big day.''I say throwing a pillow at him.

''Mhmmm shut up let me sleep.''Sky says mumbling.

''Bloom will be in a bikini.''I say knowing that will get him going.

''SOLD!''Sky said getting up getting clothes for the beach and comfortable clothes for the hike the girls gave us and we are trying to get along with Dunn he still bugs me he never left us alone when sky and I were kids.

''Eraklyon Greene hurry up we are gonna be late!''Riven yells banging on the door.

I sigh I get some shorts that are swim trunks that are black with green and put a white wife beater on and pack my shoes with a skin tight thermal hunter green nike shirt and black nike shorts.

''Im starvinggggg and I want to see Layllaaaaa.''Nabu whines in his childish way.

''We are too but well get food the faster we leave!''I say sighing.

''Aren't we anxious to see our nature fairy.''Timmy says fixing his glasses smirking.

''If squire here is looking forward to seeing my little sister in a bikini he's gonna have another thing coming!''Riven said glaring at me that could kill.

''Hey Riven calm down there will be strangers looking at her too wait…. not better scratch that.''Sky said packing Riven getting sick and fuming at the thought of other men drooling over her in a bikini I wonder why he was so over protective their must have been something and I will ask my princess soon if she is comfortable with it.

''Ummm shall we go now guys?Timmy said.

Timster wore a tecno shirt and with orange swim trunks with shoes like everyone packed a golden color shirt and blue shorts.

Sky wore a blue wife beater and blue swim packed a blue shirt with black shorts.

Nabu wore white t shirt with purplish blue swim packed a purple shirt with cargo pants and food.

Riven had on a sleeveless shirt with 2 blue and red stripes and red swim packed just another pair of shorts.

''Let's get moving we said getting on our get in the car.''Sky exclaims we had a black limo since we weren't all gonna fit in a car so we got this.

''Not gonna leave without me huh fellas?''Griffin says smiling.

We sigh and head into the limo.

—

Flora POV

Once we got up we started packing right the beach I wore a baby pink triangl bikini (it's a brand).I also wore a dress coverup that was a sea foam green with flowers on it my hair was down and wavy also I wore green and pink sandals. I packed a Victoria's Secret sports bra that was a neon pink with my volleyball nike black shorts and my black nike roshes.

''So Flora when are you going to tell us where we are going after the beach?''Bloom asks.

''Well it's something I do in my own time I like it a lot I hope you guys will come to too.''I say with a hidden mischievous smile.

The girls look at each other with a confused look.

Stella had on a orange girly bikini with suns and blue moons on it with a yellow and hints of pink string bikini her hair was pulled back with a star headband and pink packed a shirt that says princess on it and pink short with yellow converse.

Musa wore a red bikini that sparkled she had on a crimson coverup with white designs on them her hair was in her regular long pigtails she had red stripy packed a red shirt with short sleeves and jean shorts and red converse.

Layla had a teal coverup that had morphic bubbles and a green one piece bikini her hair was in her huge curly ponytail and she had green and blue packed a sea foam green tank top with matching adidas basketball shorts and adida tennis shoes

Finally Tecna wore a purple coverup with light neon green designs and a purple and teal one piece swimsuit her hair was the same as usual with purple sandals. Tec packed a lose long sleeved lavender shirt with white jean shorts and purple converse.

'THEY ARE HERE!AND IN A LIMO!''Stella said squealing as we all run outside.

Everyone runs to their boyfriend and hug kiss and admire their significant I see Brandon the girls look at me with a nod of approval and they boys didn't really pay I run to Brandon's arms and he spins me around.

''Oh sweetie I've missed you so much!''I whisper.

''So did I princess you look beautiful my love.''He whispers then we hide once again and he kissed me we had some good time since the others did the same I wrapped my arms around his neck he had his strong arms I loved being in on my butt he loves doing that and I gave him the okay since he was such a gentlemen.

''Well we have a big day and a surprise I hope you all like.''I whisper kissing his nose and he blushes.

We head back like nothing happened and we all headed into the limo everyone with their partner.

—

Brandon POV

We are in the limo while Stella and Griffin are in the front Griffin driving and they rolled up the door separating the driver from the back of the limo.

''Let's turn up the tunes guys!''Musa says and plays She Came To Give It To You by Usher Flora starts moving in her seat can't blame her she is a all clap I actually like this song and we all sing and dance.

''Let's do some shots!''Bloom yells.

''Im up for it!''Riven says getting tequila and we all did shots except Flora Tecna and Timmy they didn't like the taste they thought it was gross and I didn't either which made her a little more at ease then we finally got there.

''LETS GO WINX AND SPECIALISTS!''Stella and Griffin yell.

We each set up the tents and we get food like burgers hot dogs and all that good stuff and usual Nabu's goofy self chomps down since he hasn't ate oh Nabu.

Then we take off our shirts and the girls take off their coverups the guys drooling over their girlfriends and I watch as Flora slowly takes her off showing her in a pink two piece and black boarding around it her big boobs flat tan stomach and her heart shapped ass I saw drool out of my mouth and shut it.

Flora smirks and runs towards the water I look around see Riven snoring with a hat on his head. I fast walk whistle then run towards my princess.

''Come on sweetie Riven is passed out.''My princess says taking my hands as he go into the cold ocean I feel her shiver and wrap my arms around her she smiles.

''Here comes a big one now duck!''Flora says as she pulls me down.

''Woah that was huge and coollddd.''I say shaking off the water she laughs and splashes me I splash her back she tries running away but who can run in water?

I catch her by her waist and spin her around back towards the laughs and another wave comes unexpectedly and it was BIG it hits us and I lost grip of my love and tumble in the water.

''Flora?!''I say scared then I see long caramel hair and pull her up bridal style.

''Princess ! Wake up!''I say worried.

I cry a little then I hear a giggle and see her beautiful eyes open.

''Flora you scared me!''I say sighing.

''Awww lighten up sweetie I love that you're worried please don't be angry with me.''She says sweetly.

I sigh still I feel her kiss me and I give into her sweet mouth and tongue.

''Still mad?''Flora says smiling.

''Yes but how about something else like some oh I don't know hot beach sex?''I say hopefully and she blushes.

''Maybe later sweetie but I can give you something little.''Flora says looking around seeing no takes off her bikini top and smirks.I then carry her she has her legs around me and I suck on her boobs while she holds her top moaning she then gets off me puts her top on after 5 minutes.

''That did the trick and it was not little.''I say winking.

We swim again for a while then the boys Flora and I play volleyball since that's her sport she pops up a ball and then had nice little picnic but I didn't say or do anything boyfriend related since Riven sat next Flora.

''Well this has been a great beach time it's 5 now let's get going for my surprise and I payed ahead so HA.''Flora said.

We pack up everything and change into the clothes we packed I feel it's something active.I put on my gear and Flora has on a neon pink VS sports bra I got her black nike volleyball shorts and black looked hot she gets into the driver compartment and I get in with her finally Riven can't see us.

''So the surprisee.''I ask hoping she tells me I doubt it hard to change her arms.

''Yea surprise secret sorry love.''She says while driving and we hear laughing and singing and I didn't care I was with my dream girl.

''Come on baby at least a hint.''I say whining and putting my hand up her thigh she shivers.

''Okay darling a hint it will be adrenaline rushing and most of you guys won't like it but I do.''Flora says smirking

''Cant wait.''I say sheepishly and we start chatting and laughing.

''We are here ladies and gents!''She says on the speaker there was no sign but it was a tall building hm head in and see gear and adults.

''Hi Melissa and I payed here already for 12 people.''Flora says sweetly.

''Oh yes back soon Flora you have a passion now get into that room and get suited up with Phil and he will take you up the elevator.''She says we all look puzzled how did she know Flora she must do this a lot.

''Elevator Flora is this gonna be fun?Riven asks and we all look at her for an answer but she just smilies.

''Well for me and maybe for all of you.''Flora says get a helmet and a parachute not liking this (they haven't heard of this sport before).We head into the elevator all cramped up and with lobby music and Riven having Musa in one arm and Flora in the other while she closes her eyes resting on his shoulder I wish I could do that.

We finally get up and I mean high up I hear Stay High by Hippie Sabtoage a very ddc type music with sick beat I liked it.

''Well everyone welcome to Base Jumping!''Flora says jumping.

''WHAT?!THIS IS WHAT YOU DO BESIDES DANCING?!''We all yell can't imaging my princess jumping of a very very tall building for fun.

''Flora we don't know anything about this this is crazy.''Tecna says.

''Ill show you guys a couple times come on I do everything you guys want even when I didn't like it.''Flora says bummed a little.

''Ill do it to.''I say smiling she smiles back.

''Well Im going a couple times then I hope you will too!''Flora says

''FLORA DONT''We all say docent she need someone.

The beat then drops she runs to the platform and we all go after she then jumps off.

''FLORAAAAAAA!''We all yell.

She does flips and then I almost couldn't see her then I see a nike print all sigh in relief.

''She has guts I give her that.''Griffin says.

10 minutes later Flora comes back we all run and hug her.

''Flo you're crazy.''Musa says

''Its fun Im not the shy little flower fairy you guys always think I am.''Flora defends.

''But Flora-.''Bloom gets cut off.

''No I'm sorry but I like to do this and Im always supportive you guys can all go back and do what you guys want I don't care anymore sorry I wanted to do something with my group of best friends and loving brother.''She says angry I've never seen her like this she looks at Riven then me sadly.

''Speechless right well Im gonna have fun with my friends over here who share my interests.''My princess leaves us shocked and goes to a group of 3 guys and 2 girls they all eyed us.

''Ready to go cupcake.''One of the guys say and I flame inside.

''You know it Derek.''Flora says smiling.

The two girls and boy go down flipping. Then Flora and a guy with short blonde hair and green eyes she gets on his shoulder and I can't believe what she did they fall of and flip over holding hands going down and do cool stuff.

''I feel bad guys she's right she is a great best friend and sister and we are jerks and she thinks those guys are better.''Layla said

''Let's go for Flora.''I yell

''FOR FLORA''They yell and we all jump off screaming and it was such rush i like it and did we reached the bottom we caught up to Flora her friends left.

''Listen sis you're right I am you're brother and we are you're friends and we should do more of you're hobbies we love you will you forgive us?''Riven says holding her hand.

''I forgive you but I think I need a little space right now so you can go if you guys want I'll see you all later i love you all too so see you.'' she hugs Riven goodbye and she kissed his cheek waves to us and left and we all had a sad look on our face and I feel terrible.

''Flora wait !''I yell running to her then the elevator shuts I sigh and we go home silent.

**Long chapterrrr I know what will happen with Flora and everyone what will they do to gain Flora's true forgiveness.**


	6. Love not so Hidden anymore

**Flora and Brandon Love Story**

Riven POV

I woke up around 10 and smell pancakes roll my eyes and think Nabu hungry the base jumping and Flora situation we all felt bad and me the most she's my little sister and I let her down , I take the picture of her and I when we we're 16 she was giving me a hug and I had a mug on my face while she was smiling brightly.

''Okay there Riv?''Timmy said putting on his glasses.

''Not really and I have a little hangover plus my sister is mad at me so night such a bright sunny morning.''I say.

''Well you should go talk to her for all of us she is like our little sister too and while you're at it brush you're teeth you got rank morning breath pinky.''Nabu says while walking in.

''Quiet hungry and I will.''I say.

''Well maybe later we have dragon training in a little .''Sky says in uniform so are the rest of the guys.

''Hey anyone seen squire he isn't here?''I ask .

''He left he did training already and when to do something urgent.''Sky said.

''Well whatever let's get this on so I can head to Flora's house and apologize.''I said.

—

Stella POV

The Winx and go to Flora's house with her favorite foods and we knock the door to see Flora in a baby blue nightgown and she looks at us a smiled a little.

''Hey Flo can we come in?I ask she nods and open the door so we can get sit on the couch and she drinks her tea.

''Listen Flora we are very sorry for yesterday we brought you you're favs.''Bloom says

''Yea Flo you are the best friend we could ever had and we take you for granted which is illogical to do since you're always there when we do something we like and never complain.''Tecna says smiling.

''We love you like you're our sister you are our sister will you forgive us?''Layla says.

''Oh girls I forgive you and I love you all too I can't stay mad at you all maybe we can do it again if you'd like come here.''Flora says and we all give her a big group hug.

''Well I'd love to spend time with you guys but I'm a little tired we stayed late yesterday can you guys understand.''Flora says.

''Yea we get it get some rest and enjoy those goodies.''I say.

''Thank you again Winx and love you see you later.''Flora says and we head out I see a mercedes and Brandon's car I knew he was here and I decide to keep it for myself and we all go SHOPPING!

—

Brandon POV

''Are they gone?''I whisper.

''All clear so you're here why?''Flora says with her arms crossed sitting on her bed and I sit next to her.

''I want to so sorry for yesterday I wanted to do something but you're brother can fight deadly if he wants to I love you so much and I pushed them into doing it literally most of the guys didn't want to and I pushed them I love you very much.''I say holding her hand.I then give her a big red bouquet of red roses wrapped with a ribbon she gasps and smiles widely.

''Oh Brandon.''Flora says giving me a big and I smile and brush my fingers through her long soft hair.I

''So how about that hot sex you were talking about?''Flora says blushing.

''Really!A-are you sure princess?''I say excited.

''Very.''Flora says.

We start kissing and I feel sparks from her sweet tongue to mine and I moan in pleasure as she bits my bottom lip and my then grind on each other and I go down under her nightgown and finger her she moans in pleasure.

''I've missed this.''Flora says moaning loudly.

I kiss her neck and nibble on her collarbone leaving a giant hickey.

''Oh Flora.''I say moaning.

She then gets up off me and takes off her nightgown wearing only a thong and she grinds on then takes off my shirt while I take off my pants.I pin her down and bury my face in her boobs sucking on them and massaging them biting down on her nipples.

''Mhmmm sweetie you're so amazing.''Flora moans.

I then go south and takes off her thong open her legs wide and kiss her inner thighs and then lick her sweet pink fold she weaves her hands in my hair and pulls lightly.

I stop after a while after she came into my mouth and she takes off my boxers and sucks on my very hard cock I moan as she works wonders on it then I cum she swallows which I like for some strange reason.

''Brandon I want you.''Flora moans.

''Wish granted princess.''I say.

She bends down ass to me and I hold her hips and enter her I then start pounding into her and she moans in pleasure I slap her ass and saw my hand print on her ass but she didn't feel it because she was still moaning and I grab her boobs and bring her back to my chest.I the cum into her glad she is on birth control.

''YESSSSSSS.''Flora moans out.

—

Riven POV

After practice Muse and I get something to eat I drop Muse off to her singing lessons.I head into Flora's house I bought her a very giant bouquet of baby pink roses.I open the door since Flora gave me a spare key.

I look inside and hear voices and I figure she's watching TV.I then go to see her door closed and I hear the headboard hit the wall.I open the door and see my little sister naked and Brandon too slamming into her having sex!

''WHAT THE FUCK!?I yelled dropping the roses beyond mad.

''Riven?! What are you doing here?!''Brandon says shocked covering their bodies.

''W-What am I doing here!She'ss my sister I came to apologize what the bloody hell are you doing here having the sex WITH MY LITTLE SISTER GET OFF HER YOU ANIMAL.''I yell.

''Riven calm down I'm not little anymore Im 20 years old.''Flora says.

''I don't care how old you are you always my little sister no matter what and I come to see you say sorry and I walk into you having sex with one of my best friends?!''I say angry.

''When did this start?!"I asked my face red.

''Um a couple months ago after we saw her at the park.''Brandon said nervously.

''Im gonna kill you I told you stay away!''I said giving him a punch and Flora comes between us.

''Riven stop stop it!''Flora says.

''Riven Im still you're little sister and you're my big brother and I love you so very much but I love Brandon to for a while and he loves me very much Im sorry you had to walk in on us I really am.''Flora says sadly.

''I forgive you but I don't like this one bit.''I say still mad.

''Why are you over protective over her?!''Brandon says with a towel around his torso.

''Well she is my sister I know she is a very beautiful girl but she is a quiet one at that people take advantage of that so sue me squire!''I yell.

''I know that but I protect her to man I love her very much the reason I don't flirt is for her she makes me happy she is always there for me she is everything to me so what's the real reason you're so protective!''Brandon yells.

I look at Flora and she looks down and then gets up and hugs me and buries her head into my chest.

''Listen Brandon I'm not saying the truth I still don't like this situation Im gonna go love you sis see I suggest you stay away from me for a while.''I say and I kiss Flora cheek goodbye and leave to a bar.

—

Brandon POV

''Im so sorry sweetie I really am please don't go.''My princess says sadly.

''No it's okay princess Im sorry too that he had to walk in on us.''I say and hoist her in my arms she wraps her legs around me and her head buries into my neck.

''When is he gonna tell me why he dosent like anyone dating you?''I ask.

''Give him time honey I don't want to talk about it okay.''Flora says mumbling.

''Okay hey I know it's not a good time but I thought it was funny he walked in on us.''I say chuckling a little she looks up and giggles.

''Brandon haha I know I think we shoold stopping having hot sex for a while.''Flora says.

''W-what um okay if it makes you happy.''I say a little shocked but respecting her it's not all about sex as long as I have her.

''Awww I'm kidding sweetie I can't keep my hands off you and I love doing it with someone I love Im so happy you didn't leave because I said no more sex for a while.''Flora says happy.

''Of course I don't care about sex I care about you Im not in this because you're beautiful and hot you're more than that you're sweet we have a lot in common you understand me like no one as before and everything I said to Riven I meant it.''I say and she smilies goofily and kisses me passionately.

''Well Im feeling dirty want to take a bath would you like to join me?''Flora says I nod draw the bath with bubbles.

''Now let's get going.'I say seeing Flora's naked curvy body and she comes takes off the towel and we kiss we fall on the floor and I start pumping into her for a little before taking a bath as we drinks wine and talk Flora on my lap and I feel my cock get hard she giggles and massages my member and I moan we have sex in the tub for another hour then we get out.

''Want to watch movies then we can fall asleep.''Flora suggest getting into just a baby pink bra and lacey pink panties and I just wear my boxers.

''Im gonna get some snacks.''Flora says.

I put in Ride Along a movie from earth it was a funny movie my princess comes back with the food we lay on her fluffy giant bed my arms around her she snuggles in my chest we had some good laughs.

We end up having a pillow fight we talk deeply about our past comforting each other we had a popcorn fight and she then falls asleep.I turn off the tv and fall asleep dreaming about my Flora.

**WEELL the brother found out wow what will happen after some chapters of this drama I will put adventure with more magic influence Review do whatever thanks !**


	7. Jealously and Love

**Flora and Brandon Love Story.**

Riven POV.

It's 1:00 in the morning and Im at Joe's Bar drinking like there was no tomorrow.I can't get the image at out my head one of my best friend's was fucking my baby sister my life my only family left I can just see her bendt down and my so called ''friend''using his disgusting dick to fuck her bloody could Grenne do this to me damn I gonna barf Im drunk as hell and Im surprised I'm still thinking.

''Riven?''I hear a voice.

''Mhmm what Flora I'm busy.''I say all drunken up.

''Um its me don't you remember?''I look to the voice and see that girly hippie Helia what does this tool want.

''Helia THE GREAT HEADMASTERS GRANDSON WHAT DO I OWN THE PLEASURE.''I say laughing a little and messing his hair.

''Um Riven you okay?''Helia says.

''Well I'm a little buzzed thank god Im not a lightweight like Timster and ….''I stop growling like a dog and drink more of my Scotch

''Like who?''Hippe boy says sitting next to me ordering a tea what a pantie waste.

''Brandon son of a bitch Greene.''I spit and some guys behind laugh a little.

''Why do you hate him so much is this why you're drinking.''Helia says rubbing my back and I take his hands off.

''Hands off girly we aint close.''I reply.

''Um sorry so why do you hate him?''Helia says.

''He's with my baby sister my lovely nature fairy sister the only person besides my girlfriend who brings out my soft mushy weird side like how you are all the time.''I say hicupping and the guys laugh again.

''Flora Lauren Blake.''Helia says dreamily and I glare at him.

''What about her Rapunzel?''I say still glaring.

''I have the biggest crush on her since forever she is literally the only girl Ive ever loved if it wasn't for her I'd be a monk for life.''Helia sighs in a love trance.

''Well too bad cause Green has gotten to her and is locked tight with her heart.''I say.

''How do you know?''Helia says looking at me concerned and a little scared.

''Do you want to know you won't like it.''I say smirking at him freaking out.

''TELL ME.''Helia says inpatient damn hippies.

''Your funeral well I went to her house to say sorry on behalf and all my good friends and I since we were kind of jerk with a giant bouquet of pink roses.''I sigh a little.

''ANDDD?''Helia asks.

''Soooo I open the door to her bedroom to see her naked and Brandon they have sex so hard the damn headboard shakes a little.''I whisper trying to hide my anger.

''WHAT MY FLORA WOULDNT GIVE HER BODY TO HIM!''Helia says outraged and turns a little red.

''She was never yours Knightly she's Brandon's now but I don't like that fact that my best friend is dating my sister.''I say drinking.

''She should be we would be great together why Brandon I hear he is very flirtatious.''He says hiding is anger too.

''Well hate to say it but he's changed love dude can make a man loco.''I say and my buddies laugh more.

''Well Im gonna change her mind.''Helia says mischievously thats not him.

''Whatever HEY MICHAEL TAKE ME BACK TO MY DORM!I say getting up he takes me home I leave hippie who cares I sing on old song and head home waiting for my hangover.

—

Brandon POV

I wake up and see my rose sleeping in my arms and I just smile and stare at her I decide Im gonna take her to Magix Breakfast Diner I can't cook and I don't want to make her wakes up and I smile.

''Morning My love.''I say kissing her forehead and hug her.

''Morning sweetie.''Flora smiles sweetly.

''Well darling lets get dressed cause I'm taking you to breakfast.''I say picking her up She blushes.

''Why the blush darling.''I say smiling.

''You're naked sweetie.''She says blushing red.

''Well it wouldn't it be fair if I was the only one naked.''I say winking.

''We'll only for you.''Flora says unclips her bra and I stare totally in a trance she's so sexy.

She gets off me and takes of her panties to and throws them at me her sweet sex calling to me.

''We need to get dressed Im starving and make me happy Ill so that dance you've wanted.''Flora says shaking her hips.

''I don't make you happy already.''I say faking my sadness hoping it'd work.

''Oh Brandon Brandon sweetie you make me more than happy I love you so much.''Flora says jumping on me making me fall on the bed and kissing my face all over.

''Im kidding rose I love you so very much too I just wanted to see you're reaction.''

''Okay Okay ill give you that now lets get dressed love its 10:30 we only have until 11:30 and its kind of far.''She says getting off me and I pull her back.

''Well since were naked can we have a little love session.''I say smiling.

''Last time we said that we ended up having sex in the supply closet for an hour and a half during the dragon show at RF.''Flora says giggling.

''I promise love just 5 minutes.''I say liking were this was going.

I kiss her passionately playfully throw her on the bed she laughs and then I enter her doing it rough how she liked it.

''Ohhh Brandon faster.''Flora screams.

I go faster and kiss her she came into me I groan in pleasure and I then came into her and she moans loudly and glad I pleasured her good.

''Okay that was fun now lets get dressed.''Flora says smiling and I look at her shocked she gives me a peck on the cheek and I laugh what a girl.

I put on a black polo and beige shorts I brought clothes I had a feeling Id stay here and black sneakers.

I see my angel walk in after 15 minutes she is dressed in lace flowly cream color and high boot leather brown boots and her hair is in a high ponytail with lose hair and curled a little.

''Oh my.''I saw staring at the queen before me.

''Is it okay?''My darling asked brushing down her dress.

''You look like a goddess baby beyond that.''I say admiring her beauty.

''Really you think so?''She asks smiling.

''Yes baby without make up to which I see you're not wearing you look better the beautiful.''I say picking her up kissing her cheek.

''Thank you sweetie now let's get going.''I say taking her to the car and putting her in it driving away chatting and laughing together.

—

Helia POV.

Im at some restaurant with my friend Toby and we have some breakfast but me I hate breakfast makes me sick afterwards.

''So whats up Helia? You seem very out of it''He asks.

''Well theres this girl.''I say sheepishly.

''Let me guess the Guardian Fairy of all nature and planets and dimensions the most powerful fairy on earth even than the dragon flame the most beautiful girl in the world THE ONLY AND ONLY FLORA LAUREN BLAKE.''Toby says imitating me.

''Shut up I don't talk about her that much.''I say biting my veggie burger.

''You do too man but can't blame you she is all those things we were best friends before she is flaming hot too.''Toby says licking his lips.

''You were friends?''I say shocked.

''Yea man not that long ago she is very sweet girl but I haven't seen her lately we talk a little though.''Toby says biting his bacon.

''Whatever you're doing to make me jealous you're doing really good.''Helia says.

''Welcome and isn't she with Brandon Greene now?''Toby asked.

''Yea whatever I hate him he made me look like a freak in front of her he made fun of my hair.''I say mad.

''Classic.''Toby laughs I glare and then he shuts up.

''Well here comes the power couple now.''Toby says smirking and I look at Flora and Brandon he has his arm around her waist and she is leaning on him I fume inside. They walk by us and Flora talks to us she looks beautiful.

''Oh my god Toby Baxter is that you?!''Flora says smiling.

''Hey Floster long time no see!''Toby says smiling wide and the hug.

''I know nice seeing you Tobster we need to hang out soon!''Flora says hugging Brandon he looks down at her smiling.

''Hey Tobs who's you're friend?''Brandon says shaking his hand.

''Oh this is Helia Knightly.''Toby says I smile at them.

''Helia I remember you from high school.''Brandon says smiling.

''Yea me too hey Flora.''I say looking at her Brandon notices this and grips her tighter.

''Helia nice seeing you too.''She smiles she hugs me and I then kiss her hand.

''Well nice seeing you Tobs um Knightly.''Brandon says grumbling me name and they smile at Toby.

''Lets go princess.''Brandon says and turns back and smirks at me only.

''They are good together nice seeing them.''Toby says.

''Who cares.''I say annoyed.

''Apparently you do now heres the check.''Toby says and goes to the car.

I sigh I will have Flora even if it takes me forever.

—

Brandon POV

As we head into to the restaurant to our booth Im glad we ran into Tobster over there but Helia was looking at my girl with hunger and love he better back off I didn't like it one bit.

''Honey are you okay?''My princess looks at me worried.

''Um I'm okay.''I say sheepishly.

''Oh come on my darling.''Flora says fixing my hair and caressing my face.

''I don't like how Helia was looking at you he looks at you like he's in love and never took his eyes off you also he looks at you with some hunger and lust I don't like that you're mine baby.''I say looking down afraid to lose my girlfriend.

''Oh honey come here.''Flora says resting my head on her chest I wrap my arms around her waist snuggle my head into her hair she strokes my hair.

''Brandon sweetie I didn't even notice that I don't have interest in anyone besides you Brandy you're the only one I love I love you're handsome face and sexy body I love that you make me laugh I love when you get protective of me I love that we have so much in common I love that we can talk forever and never get bored I love you.''Flora says kissing my head.

''Thank you so much princess I love you endlessly too my love you're my everything and more and know that no girl would ever have my heart but you you stole my heart since I saw you 9 months ago at the park.''I say looking up putting her on my lap and admire her blushing I loved when she blushed made me sure that I got her.

''Welcome how may I help you?"A man says.

''Um Ill have the breakfast special scrambled eggs with orange juice and bacon.''I say Flora giggles at my big appetite.

''And for the lady?''He asks.

''Um Ill have chocolate pancakes and a fruit bowl with orange juice too.''Flora says sweetly.

''Coming up for the lovely couple.''He says and leaves.

We have a nice talk and then the food comes Im starving.

''Here you go and have a nice day.''The waiter says.

''Thank you very much.''Flora says smiling sweetly and the guy blushes a little I love her kind nature.

''How are you as handsome and built as you are with you're big appetite?''Flora says giggling feeding me.

''Well I do workout with you a lot and I don't know fast metabolism.''I say kissing her for a little.

''I love you're big appetite you're such a manly man but you're a sweet sensitive babbyyy with me.''She says kissing me.

''Only for you my love.''I say she blushes.

—-

Still Brandon POV.

After breakfast we go to the gym for a while and get a good workout but I almost caused a scene when flora was doing squats some guys whistled at her and she led me out calming me we are at home and she said she had a surprise for me now I'm sitting down in the garage and I see a pole I like were this is going.

''Flora my rose you ready?''I say wanting to get this started.

She comes out wearing a black string bikini with little frills on the edges and high black stringed high heel shoes I feel my mouth fall to the ground and my heart pounds so fast.

She starts some music she wrote and it sounds right for this occasion.

Latin Music Begins

Rabiosa

If you don't get enough I'll make it double

I got my boy now in big, big trouble

You know I want you

Atracao ahi

Ratata

She gets on the pole and swings around it and does crazy dances on it

You've got too much of that sex appeal

Don't play around because I'm for real

You see that road isn't meant for me

You know I want you amarrao aqui

Oye papi

If you like it mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

She then goes down the pole moving her booty

and hips down with the beat I feel my member getting hard by the second

Oye papi

If you like it mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

Rabiosa, rabiosa

Come closer, come pull me closer

Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa

Come closer, come pull me closer

She then comes to me gets me by the shirt and dances on my grinding

on me with the beat I moan so loud.

Rabiosa,

if you don't get enough I'll make it double

I'm tryin to have fun and

I love you but you want me

Atracao (ratata)

You got a lot of sex appeal Now baby I'm for real

You see that road isn't meant for me

You know I want you amarrao aqui

She gets back on the pole and goes backwards down the pole

and dances off it on her feet swinging on it and flipping her hair.

Oye mami

Let me get that mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

Oye papi

If you like it mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

Oye mami

I like your mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

Oye papi

If you like it mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

She bites her lip blowing me a kiss and Im still in my trance.

Rabiosa, rabiosa

Come closer, come pull me closer

Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa

Come closer, come pull me closer

Then she belly dances moving her hips while the rest of her body stayed

still but her hips.

Oye mami

Let me get that mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

Oye papi

If you like it mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

Oye mami

I like your mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

Oye papi

If you like it mocha

Come get a little closer

And bite me en la boca

The song stops and I clap and stand up to hug her now comes the best part of all this.

''Enjoyed the show sweetie.''She asks her body glistening.

''Very much you're such a great dancer baby I love your mocha (its in the song).''I say grabbing her waist.

''Make love to me honey I want you now!''She says kissing me passionate.

She jumps on me and I carry her to the lips never leaving our mouths or bodies.

''Oh Flora you're so sexy.''I say catching my breath.

''Ahhhh so are you Mr. CEO.''Flora gasps.

I take off her bikini top and suck on them kissing them how I know she liked she takes off my shirt licking my abs up to my lips.

I then bite off her bottoms and lick her pussy reaching her G-spot and she moans out louder than ever.I then kick off my pants and shoes she giggles knowing I want her.

We are there sweating from our bodies heat and completely nude and she licks my very hard cock and plays with my balls.

''Flora its to good to stop you.''I groan.

I then open up her legs I grab on to the headboard moving into her giving it to her like never before I feel her legs shiver and know Im doing better than usual.

We end up making love for an hour falling asleep having our naked bodies smushed together my arms wrapped around her waist while she juggled into my chest and snoring a little unlike me I snore loud.I stroke her hair and close not so tired yet while my princess is tired from a full sex induced day our anniversary is coming up May 15 when we first met and May 17 when we got together I love this woman so very much and I can't believing Im saying this but I wish to marry her have a life with her Im already CEO and got a hold of everything well need I do anything to continue making her happy I know I sleep in a dorm in college but I dropped out scared of Riven I will find out why he is too protective now Im just gonna enjoy my future bride my life.

**Helia and Flora won't be together alright people**


	8. The sun the moon the truth

**Flora and Brandon Love Story**

**I know you want her to be pregnant but Im gonna start some drama and adventure so I will put that in other stories sorry I just want the two of them right now. (:**

Flora POV

I wake to see Brandon out of bed I felt his side and it was a little warm most have left a while ago.I see a note as I got up to get a robe on me the note says

_My Princess sorry I left on early notice without saying goodbye to you darling but I had some paper work at my office and some meetings so Ill see you later princess I will come for you and we'll spend the night at my house for once which I knew you'd like so Ill see you Ill be missing you I love you more than anything enjoy your day._

_-Love Forever Brandy._

I sigh happily and get up from bed and get in the shower for about 15 minutes getting all the sweat and dirt off me with a hot shower.I blow dry my long hair and then do some lose long curls and braid little parts of my hair and pin it to my side on both sides. I then wear a baby blue lace tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and near knee high leather boots with a gold locket one with The Winx and Specialists everyone with their significant other and one of my parents my father had the same color hair as me but short like Brandon's with violet eyes like my brother he was a very handsome father of mine and looked sort of like Brandon but somewhat different more mature. My mother had Redish Brown hair like Riven but my green eyes.

''I miss you so much daddy and mom.''I say sadly.

I call Riven and I said we need to talk and we also go out to eat since it was like 2 already.

''Hey Riv.''I say happy to hear my brothers voice.

''Sup baby sis.''He says cooly.

''Um want to get something to eat?''I ask.

''Um well I don't know Flo Im still kind of shocked by the little incident.''He says sheepish.

''Come inn Im you're baby sister don't you wuvv me Rivy.''I say like a baby I said that when I was a little he is 4 years older than you.

''Awww fine you know I wonder when Im gonna stop falling for that Im 24 years damn pick you up soon we are going to CJ's magical food''Riven says.

''Bye wuvvv you big brother.''I say giggling.

''Yeah Yeah love you too.''He says and we end the call.

—

Riven POV

I head to pick up Flora at her house and open the door.

''Flora I would go in your room but Im afraid to see Brandon taking you're innocence and have nightmares again.''I say getting in her fridge grabbing milk.

''Oh shush it won't happen again.''Flo says heading outside locking the door.

''Promise me?''I say getting in the car and starting the car.

''Well Im gonna promise you you won't see it but not that I won't do it.''Flora says giggling.

''I do not want to hear about your sex life with squire.''I say.

''Haha and I remember all those times when Musa and you slept over and I couldn't sleep over you're groaning and moaning so you're not a saint.''Flora says sleeping my shoulder.

''Fine fine.''I say smirking.

We arrive at the restaurant and they lead us to out table.I ordered the bacon club sandwich with soda and Flo gets a wedge salad.

''So about Brandon.''Flora says slowly and careful I won't snap.

''What about the scumbag.''I say.

''Riven you have to accept we're together I really love him and he really loves me what's the big problem.''Flora says defensively.

''I told him to stay away that day of the park and he didn't he knew how much you mean to me he knows you're my only family left Flora you're my life and so is Musa and if he does anything to hurt you then I can't forgive myself I mean the idiots my best friend I know but what if the tool is just playing this lovey dovey act since he's bored.''I whisper loudly and out of breath.

''Riven is this about what happened to me 4 years ago?''Flora says biting her stomach.

''Of course it is I didn't see you after Sam Black you're ex boyfriend took you to a little trip and you feel of the face of the Earth for that long and you had amnesia and I had to tell you about your life before and I still don't know what happened to you.''I say hoarsely.

''I know but Brandon isn't gonna take me away for 2 years.''She says.

''So I don't care after Sam took you I didn't trust and never will trust anyone that you date.''I say.

''Well Brandon and I are gonna be together so deal with it.''I say getting a little mad.

''Stubborn and committed just like dad.''I say.

''You're just as we are gonna talk to Brandon about the conversation we just had ''Flora says.

''Whatever but don't be mad if I launch at him.''I say.

''Well lets get it going Im gonna call him right now so finish and pay the check.''Flora says and steps out outside.

—

Flora POV

As I head out I see that my beau is calling me.

''Hello hows my princess today?''Brandon cooed.

''Im doing great but only If i was with you darling.''I say faking sadness at the end.

''My little darling the wait is over.''Brandon says.

''Um what?''I ask confused then I see him leaning on the side of his car in a beige tux with a light blue under meet halfway and he picks me up and spins me.

''Hello my little darling ,you look like a dream baby.''He says kissing my cheek.

''You look soo handsome sweetie.''I say fixing his collar.

''Thank you cupcake.''Brandon says wrapping his arms around my waist then to my back pockets and squeezes my bum.

''So how'd you find me?''I ask playing with his hair.

''Well I know this is you favorite place to eat and I knew you'd be with Riven.''Brandon says smirking.

''Well I am and we all are gonna have a little chat all three of us.''I say looking into his eyes.

''Fine anything for you.''Brandon says stroking my cheek and I lean into his touch.

''Okay good thing here he comes now.''I say leaving his embrace.

''Whats pretty boy doing here.''Riven growls a little.

''Riven we are gonna talk clear the air remember.''I say grabbing his hand and making puppy dog eyes.

''Whatever Ill meet you at home sis.''Riven says kissing my cheek heading to the car and drives to my house.

''So princess lets get going.''He says opening the door for we are driving I fall asleep a little still kind of tired from last night I feel his hand on my thigh and kisses my head,

—

Still Flora Pov

I wake up and we are out the house already and Brandon opens the door and I see Riven watching TV.I sit on the couch and Brandon places me on his lap and I can hear Riven growl.

''So Riven tell Brandon why you are so protective of me.''I say glaring at him and Brandon looks at him with full attention.

'Fine listen CEO Ill tell you get this crap over Flora was 16 she was dating this boy Sam Black oh yea there were so in love he was 18 she 16 first she was underaged which I did not like he made himself to be the best boyfriend to her and maybe he did love her or maybe because she was the girl every boy wanted I don't know 8 months into the relationship they decide to take a little getaway with him and somehow without my permission she left.''Riven sort of yells Brandon looks at me worried and grips me very tight then he continues.

''I thought it was for 2 weeks but no then months passed I was alone but then I met the guys then 2 years fucking passed by and when she came back at 1 in the morning the day us guys were at the bar and I needed air she was there she had cuts and but she came back 18 she was even more beautiful than before which I thought was impossible she had cuts but wore a black suit for women and heels but she didn't know who I was thats why I left without a goodbye she didn't remember me her life her best friends for a while and I had to tell her about her life before and this was before she found out about her powers and it took 6 months for her to remember so sue me I don't trust any guy she dates Greene I try to find out what happened those years thats why I didn't tell you I had a sister.''Riven yells.

Brandon gripped me tighter than ever and had watering eyes holding it in so did Riven at the memory.

''Um I have a confession guys.''They look at me worried and confused.

''I-I've always remembered about the trip.''I say sheepish.

''WHAT?! YOU SAID YOU DIDNT EVEN REMEMBER TAKING THE BLOODY TRIP!DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I GOT MOM AND DAD SAID TO PROTECT YOU AND WHOEVER HURT YOU WILL PAY I DIDNT KNOW IF THE BEAT YOU TIL YOU ALMOST DIED OR SOME GUY RAPED YOU!''Riven stood up angry.

''Riven I get it but I had to protect you from them.''I say trying to get off Brandon but he pulled me closer.I continue.

''Well as we arrived we came too an island off the coast of Cuba a country on Earth I don't know why but we came to a hotel and Sam and I had a romantic night yes we did stuff here and there and ended up in bed 2 weeks later he takes me far into the island I meet this woman I forget her name and she told me about how powerful my powers were and people who find out about it other than the dragon flame I don't know why Magix people lived on Earth maybe yo hide but she taught me to control it also how to fight martial arts you name it survival skills and they found out I was very good and word got out so then came Señor Ruben Dilgado from Sparks and lived on Earth hiding his powers he knew about my skills but not powers which was very secret if he knew I wouldn't be here now so then there was a battle I participated and I don't want to say this but I was beaten when they caught me if I moved my head would be off some tried to take advantage at me but failed I fought them off almost to Señor Dilagdo's soldiers took Sam's life I hated him taking me on the island but on my 17th birthday it was just me and him he gave me this locket.''I tell holding it out open it with my friends and mom and dad but at the back of it engraved my intials and him. I tear up a little and Brandon holds me I bury my chest into him I knew he'd understand Sam was my first love.

''Darling you don't have to continue.''Brandon says hoarse.

''No you guys need to know even you Riven.''I say.

''So he killed Sam in front of me wanting me to go with him but then I got so angry I shot Dilgado with my everything and I sent him to the omega demnsion for many afterwards the most secret people knew what I did and I traveled everywhere possible for meetings training and I sent him away and is now frozen forever the most dangerous man on Magix they want me to side with them or take my power I then decided to go home but I kept it secret because there are people who are still trying to find me and I didn't want to put anyone i loved in danger if you knew and something would happen to you all I would and better you know now those people are the but is top secret and Señor Ruben's people who want revenge don't worry I told the Winx already know about this.''I say out of breath.

''So the most top secret people people named Valtor Darkar and Wizards of the black circle we never heard of want you to be some sort of ambassador high agent with them since you've been taught by the best of all and know absolutely everything about fighting survival everything also for you're power they want you with them and now other guys are looking for you to hurt you?''Riven asks.

''Um yea.''I say.

''Hm yes well now that I know everything you're gonna be under watch which is handled already so I suggest you move in with Brandon he has more security no question Im too mad and Im gonna go see Musa and drink tip Im tripping every step I take goodbye special baby sis I love you and Im gonna go punch a wall or something.''Riven said hiding his anger not very good with hints of concern and guilt.

Riven storms out I hear him yell and the tires of his car screech.I look to Brandon who is in deep thought.

''Brandon honey you alright?''I ask.

''W-Why?Why tell me all this now Flora you're secret past I mean you're the sweetest woman ever and you have this big truck loads of a hidden life?!''He yells a little.I get off his lap.

''This is why I didn't want to tell you guys before I don't want you to be worried I can take care of myself Im not a helpless nature fairy!''I yell back.

''Well Im sorry Im concerned about your safety FLORA YOU WERE ALMOST RAPED YOU ALMOST FACED DEATH WHO KNOWS WHY SAM TOOK YOU THERE DONT YOU GET IT I DONT CARE IF IT HAPPENED IN THE PAST YOURE MY LIFE FLORA LAUREN ROSE DONT YOU GET THAT!NOW SOME DUDE VALTOR DARKAR AND SUCH WHATEVER AND PEOPLE WHO WANT TO SEE YOU SUFFER AND DIE FOR KILLING THE DEADLIEST MAN ON MAGIX!''He yells back.

''Im sorry but please don't be angry with me Im just trying to protect you love if you knew they would kill you in front of me.''I say sadly not wanting to fight.

''Look princess Im sorry for yelling but you're to important me and you're safety is my first priority as you're boyfriend.''Brandon sighs pulling me to him.

''I know and Im sorry you're right darling.''I say giving him little kisses on his face he chuckles.

''But since you yelled you need a little punishment.''I say Brandon looked worried.

I get up and strip my clothes of and see Brandon drooling.

—

Brandon POV

As she gets up and strips in front of me Im speechless Ive seen her nude many times but she has such a desirable body her perfect boobs her unbelievable hourglass figure slightly big ass which I love she turns me on all the time she then stands there naked me staring everywhere and she smirks.

''Um princess this isn't a punishment to me its like the best gift of a lifetime which I always want unwrapped except to other people.''I say hungry.

''Well Im gonna be around you at the house naked but… you can't touch for two days.''Flora says giggling.

''W-wH-At?''I say if she was serious.

''You heard me my prince charming you can look but not touch.''Flora says shaking around which she knew I liked.

''Now I have you're favorite in the oven chicken parmesan eat up then tomorrow we head to you're house okay.''She smiles and kisses my cheek and I see her hips ass and hair flow as she walks and puts on her little lace be rough two days.

I see her take the chicken out and see her bend down I want to touch it but I can't Flora is too sexy and sees this so I decide to play her game I took off my shirt and then my boxers.

''Well well nice good looking.''Flora says staring and touches my chest.

''You never said I couldn't touch you….know what screw this I want you!''Flora said seductively.

''Neither can I.''I say she jumps on me and we start frenching and moaning I lead her to the counter and dropped everything off it and she giggles.

''Oh youree so sexxyyy.''Brandon moans.

I lie her down kissing sucking and her breasts glad I could touch her body.I then finger her she comes on my fingers.

''Oh Brandonn yessss.''She screams.I then suck and lick on her sweet pink folds while she pulls on my hair screaming my name then she came in me and licked her she massages my dick and push it farther to her hand wanting more then sucking on my dick and I came and she swallowed.

She lies me down and I place my hard throbbing penis in her sweet vagina and she is on top going up and down my cock and I see her boobs jiggle and squeeze them she moans and we both climax

''Ohhhh Brandyyy yess yess.''Flora moans.

Afterwards after 2 hours of sex we lie on the counter bodies fitting perfectly together we talk a little.

''So much for that 2 days of no sex.''I say laughing stroking her hair.

''Shut up haha you hungry?''She asks kissing my chest.

''Yea worked up an appetite.''I chuckle she sets up the plate and I laugh when I see some stuff on the floor as she picks it up I help her.

''You know arts by knowing all about fighting and survival makes you so much sexier and hot which I thought was impossible.''I say biting into the food which was so delicious wearing my boxers and Flora in bra and panties sitting on my lap and we clean up afterwards.

''You wash I dry.''Flora states giggling.

''Why do I always dry?!''I complain.

''I hate touching gross wet food!''She complains.

''Fine.''I say and slap her ass and she slaps mine we laugh.

She then blows bubbles to me a water and I do it back we fight and laugh with bubbles and water she makes mustaches and so do then falls on water and Im next to her in a heart beat.I thought she knocked out and I cry I'm sorry constantly.

''Haha you're so gullible honey.''She giggles.

''Well sorry my baby was hurt and I care too much.''I pout she laughs and giggles kisses my nose.

''Well were done Im tired lets sleep.''Flora yawns.

''Okay my princess you sure you're okay my love.''I ask still worried.

''Just a little bump Im fine honey thank you.''Flora says going up the stairs I then carry her up she giggles and we pile up on soft fluffy blankets that smell like strawberries like Flora.I wrap my arms around her and she has her head on my chest.

''Goodnight my beautiful princess.''I said kissing her head.

''Sweet dreams my handsome prince.''She sighs giving a kiss on my fall in deep sleep with my love in my arms.

—

Deep in the deserts in a base in Cuba.

''Have we found our prize yet!''A deep voice asks angry.

''Yes we have and she has protectors in the Xan dimension but her little friends don't know about it yet and the power she has.''Another voice says practicing magic spells

''When do we go after the earthly goddess?''Another voice says.

''Patience my greedy one soon it will be a great suprisee.''The voice says and laughs.

**I might be updating late since I have school on Thursday don't worry I won't be them bull shit authors who leave they're stories Im gonna ease up on the sex scenes for now but will be later enjoy review do whatever! thanks :D**


End file.
